westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Angela
Angela is a main character in the first and second seasons of Westworld. We first see Angela playing the role of a host greeter, who welcomes guests to the Westworld Mesa Hub, and prepares them for their visit inside the park. She tells William that she is a host: "Do you really understand, William? All our hosts are here for you: myself included." She is portrayed by Talulah Riley.The Original Angela has been in Westworld since prior to the park's opening to guests. In "Trace Decay", she's revealed to be a follower of Wyatt and member of his gang. Season One '''Creation: '''Angela was one of the earliest hosts designed by Robert Ford's and Arnold Weber's startup called the Argos Initiative. Chestnut When William arrives at the Westworld Mesa Hub, Angela prepares him for his park visit. She shows him his choices of bespoke clothing, hats, and a weapon. The Stray While Robert Ford reminisces about the "early years" before the park opened, Angela is seen walking through Escalante carrying a white parasol. Trace Decay Dolores is in the Unclaimed Territories and she finds the buried town that she calls "home". She experiences a memory. In it she remembers a woman with a white parasol. This woman is Angela. While they search for Wyatt, Teddy Flood and the Man in Black find Angela bound and among a group of corpses. The Man in Black recognizes her, and says that he had assumed that she had been decommissioned. Teddy unties her, and they are then attacked by one of Wyatt's cult members, who is impervious to bullets. While Teddy and the Man fight the cultist, Angela sits calmly on the ground and watches the men struggle to defeat this host. Later, Angela sits by the campfire while Teddy converses with a bound Man in Black. After the Man in Black tells his story about killing Maeve and her daughter, she tries to convince Teddy to kill him. Teddy points his pistol at the Man in Black's head, but he claims that he is unable to kill him. Then, Angela stabs him in the shoulder with an arrow, revealing herself to be one of Wyatt's followers. Masked figures (more followers of Wyatt) then emerge from the darkness."Trace Decay" The Well-Tempered Clavier Angela ties up Teddy, while the Man in Black watches. She challenges Teddy and his story about what happened in the massacre she and Wyatt perpetrated. Angela's prompting seems to have an effect as Teddy remembers that he didn't just kill soldiers, but also non-soldiers like Angela. He is shocked by this. Teddy was also not dressed as a soldier in the memory that he experienced after Angela's prompting; he was wearing civilian clothing and the badge of a deputy or a sheriff. Angela states that he will one day help Wyatt again, but it won't be on this night. She stabs him in the chest with the Man in Black's large knife, and watches while he dies. Then, she walks over to the Man, still tied up, and they talk before she smacks his head against the boulder he is leaning against, knocking him out. During the night she and the other members of the cult leave the Man. When he awakes, he quickly sees that Wyatt's cult members have tied a noose around his neck, strung the rope over a tree limb and attached it to his horse that is not hobbled. Season Two "Journey Into Night" Following the Gala Massacre, Angela is seen as part of Dolores' party who are hunting Humans through the park. Later, she sets a trap using a park utility vehicle and the dead bodies of several park technicians as bait for fleeing Delos Incorporated Board Members. They take the bait and Angela leads a group of Hosts from the "Wyatt" narrative to kill them. Later, Angela rides up to Dolores and Teddy Flood when they are preparing several Board members to die by self-strangulation. She tells Dolores that they have "found it." "Reunion" Angela is part of Dolores Abernathy's group that invade the Sector 19 Remote Refurbishment Facility after discovering its location by following Blaine Bellamy, whom Angela allowed to escape her ambush. She then kills Blaine by stabbing him and tortures the park employee Jacobson by forcing his face into the substance that Hosts are made of. Angela follows Confederados Lieutenant Dunleavy, who has been reactivated by Dolores in an effort to find an army to face off against the Delos Incorporated response team. She sends word of the location to Dolores, and then helps her to kill Major Craddock and his men. Dolores then forces park technician Phil to reactivate Craddock to recruit him as her follower. Personality As a host greeter at the Mesa Hub, Angela is pleasant to the arriving guests, as well as accommodating. She implies that she has sex with guests as part of her duties in her position as a greeter. As a host within the park (and 34 years after the park opened), she is a tough townswoman who follows a leader named Wyatt. She is part of a strange and bloodthirsty cult. Angela is unique in that she is one of the few hosts that is aware she is a host prior to the other hosts awakening. Relationships Wyatt Angela is a follower of Wyatt. Known Deaths Angela had died 2 times on screen. The incidents which she died are as follow: *Shot by Teddy in Escalante when the park was in beta, in The Well-Tempered Clavier *Died from an explosion at the Cradle in the Mesa, in Les Écorchés Quotes Appearances * Season One ** "Chestnut" ** "The Stray" ** "The Adversary" ** "Trace Decay" ** "The Well-Tempered Clavier" ** "The Bicameral Mind" * Season Two ** "Journey Into Night" ** "Reunion" ** "Virtù e Fortuna" ** "Akane No Mai" ** "Phase Space" ** "Les Ecorches" Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images of Angela format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true References de:Angela fr:Angela ru:Анджела Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Hosts Category:Westworld Staff Category:Main characters Category:Decommissioned